


The Sun Came Out

by oleanderedits



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, little short short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oleanderedits/pseuds/oleanderedits
Summary: Daryl doesn't know how to flirt, so he does what he can





	The Sun Came Out

All the stupidest stories always said the same sort of stupid shit about love. How when you were in love the girl of your dreams would make the sun shine even when it was storming six ways to Sunday and the sun hadn't been seen for weeks. How it would brighten your life and make everything better and you'd feel lighter just looking at her. Bunch of bullshit.

Daryl sure as hell didn't feel any of that crap when he looked at Paul Rovia. He felt his stomach twist into knots, like he was constantly on the edge of puking. Talking to him was tip-toeing through a minefield. One wrong word and he risked causing a frown to crease the man's brow and while he didn't mind tracing every little wrinkle that formed with every little expression, he sure as shit didn't want to be the one to cause the bad ones. Which he did. A lot. Stuck his damn fool foot in his mouth half the time and got strange looks back that could have been worry or could have been discomfort and all it did was make Daryl want to shut up. This despite the fact that he wanted to talk to the man whenever he could. Just to have his attention.

So yeah, the stories got it wrong. Even so, Daryl still wondered if it was possible that when Jesus looked at him, he might... one day... look at Daryl like the sun had just come out. He'd really like that. Until then...

Daryl slapped the dead raccoon on the table and flashed a half smile as the noise caught Jesus off-guard enough to force his head to snap up and away from his book, "Caught us dinner. Ya got a skinnin' knife hidden 'round here somewhere?"

All he could do was try to keep the man's attention on him.


End file.
